


有時風雨有時晴

by Aadan



Category: one day - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Summary: 簡單的呈寸ABO短篇故事
Relationships: 賀呈/陳寸
Kudos: 1





	有時風雨有時晴

**Author's Note:**

> 略微ABO設定  
> 有人物（非主要人物）死亡  
> 微虐

外面是一片黑漆漆的天，風很大，陳寸手裏的電話按亮了又按滅，按亮了又按滅。他的眼睛直視著前方，實際上他什麼都看不到。不知道過了多久，他終於撥通了電話。  
莫關山此刻正窩在賀天的懷裏睡覺，賀天躺在他旁邊，手輕輕地搭在他的肚子上。  
床頭的手機突然震響，是莫關山給陳寸特地定的鈴聲。莫關山瞬間從床上彈起來，手忙腳亂接通了電話：“餵，寸頭，怎麼了？”他看了下時間，現在已經是深夜三點半了。  
電話那頭只有呼呼的風聲，莫關山突然覺得心慌，“寸頭，說話！寸頭？！”  
“……山哥……”陳寸的聲音低低的，夾雜在風里，越發顯得低沉，“我把存摺放在了床頭櫃裏，密碼你也知道的……”陳寸自顧自地說著，眼淚不由自主地奪眶而出，“奶奶已經走了，我也不知道要跟誰說，就想到了你……”  
“你說什麼混話？！”莫關山急了，慌慌張張起來穿衣服，踹了被他彈起來時嚇醒的賀天一腳，示意他打電話給賀呈，“你不還有賀呈呢嘛，說什麽亂七八糟的，你現在在哪兒，在家裏嗎？”  
“……我不知道，”陳寸脫了鞋子，站到了椅子上，“我不要說他了，我好累，好累啊……”風吹得他的臉那麽冷，臉上的淚卻沒有干，“我已經受不了了……我太累了……我現在什麼都不想想，可是好多東西都在我腦子裏轉……”  
“你別胡說了，聽話，你告訴我，你在哪兒？賀呈又在哪兒？”莫關山猛地戳著電梯的按鈕，該死，這電梯怎麼還不上來！  
“我受不了了……他不愛我……”陳寸哭出聲來，“他根本就不愛我……我也不知道我怎麼了，可是我覺得，我沒有辦法了……”

陳寸是和奶奶被莫關山從鄉下接到城裏來住的。  
他是O，但是年過二十二愛情婚姻都沒有著落，原因很簡單，就是覺得他學歷不夠。他高中畢業以後就上了一個專科的院校，之後就一直在莫關山經營的店裏當學徒。其實莫關山也不願意催，大不了他就一直養著，更何況他的大伯三十幾了不也沒有結婚的意向麽。只是無奈陳寸的奶奶身體不好，最大的心願就是見到親孫子能有個著落。沒有辦法，陳寸就只好在賀天和莫關山的安排下踏上了相親之旅。  
只是，陰差陽錯之下，陳寸跑錯了失敗了三次相親後的再一次相親的地點，和外出就餐的賀呈撞了個正著。  
“我叫陳寸，您，您是何先生吧？”陳寸先是向對方鞠了一躬，再慢慢地到他對面坐下。  
賀呈抬起頭，淡漠疏离的眸子盯著眼前這只緊張兮兮還氣喘吁吁的兔子，他的臉頰緋紅，是跑著進來的。他放下了手裏的菜單，“我姓賀。”  
“啊，啊，嗯。”陳寸絞了絞手指，他莫不是記錯了人家的姓氏，天哪，這，這，第一印象分沒有了……陳寸頭埋得更低，悄悄地抬眼看他，声若蚊呐，“對，對不起。”  
“嗯，沒什麽。”賀呈叫了侍者過來，給陳寸點了一杯水。  
“謝謝。”陳寸深呼吸了一口氣，反正也已經失敗過三次了，就算這一次再失敗也沒什麽，“我，沒什麽學歷，現在也只是一個學徒，家裏只有一位奶奶，我想這一些山哥已經跟您說過了。”  
“我沒有多大的奢求，也不會期待您第一次見我就想定下來，”陳寸捏著手指，“如果，如果您覺得我還略微可以，那麽我們可以從，從約會開始……”他迅速瞄了他一眼，見他沒有說話，只安安靜靜地聽，便也稍稍松了一口氣，“不知道，您怎麼想？”  
“好。”賀呈算是明白了，這個小迷糊是來相親的，不是他想的什麼莫名其妙的人。他沒打算解釋，他倒是覺得這個人還挺有趣的。他將菜單轉到陳寸的面前，“那我們先一起吃飯？”  
陳寸愣了兩秒才反應過來，慌忙放下揹著的小包，接過了菜單。“就，就意麪就可以了，我先吃過麪包了，現在吃不了那麽多的。”他說完才發現自己又一不小心暴露了什麼，看著面前試圖忍笑的賀先生，臉上一熱。  
“我看不出來你有吃很多。”看來賀呈並不在意這些，那還好，還好。  
在一發現陳寸聽不懂他所說的那些晦澀的詞彙時，賀呈就不動聲色地切換了話題，聊起來也還算輕松愉快。這一頓突如其來的想要外出就餐的時光便稱得上不錯。  
“把你的聯繫方式給我吧，”將陳寸送到家附近，停了車，賀呈便說道，“之後有空可以再繼續見面。”  
“啊，啊！”陳寸忙將放在包裏的莫關山新給他買的智能手機掏出来，“我，我還不太清楚這個要怎麼用，您來吧。”他大大方方地將手機交到賀呈手里。  
賀呈看著他的笑臉兀地勾唇。簡單操作以後就把手機還給了他。“下次再見。”  
“嗯嗯！”陳寸點點頭，下了車，站在路口對著賀呈揮手，“注意安全！”  
賀呈淡淡地笑了。  
之後的發展也很順利，幾次約會之後，賀呈就向他說明了結婚的意愿。  
此時的陳寸早就知道自己鬧了個多大的烏龍，知道了賀呈就是莫關山的大伯，知道了他沒有記錯當初相親對象的名字，知道了眼前的人就是今後要結婚的人。  
只是他不知道的也有很多，要到結婚後才逐漸琢磨出來。

除了結婚後的第一次歡愛，陳寸在之後的每一次裏都覺出不同的味兒來，彷彿就像是例行公事一般，做就是做，做完就是做完了。只是他不知道要怎麼說，要跟誰說。  
他也不想讓奶奶擔心，奶奶身體越發不好，已經住院了。  
他總是想著，不過是因為結婚得太快了，所以現在才有些不對，只要再過一段時間就會好的。可是等到他懷孕了，這種莫名的疙瘩感，仍舊在他的心頭揮之不去。  
賀呈對他不好嗎？並不是的，賀呈對他足夠好。生活上，性愛里，他能給的都給了，可是陳寸卻覺得越來越鬱悶。他們之間，終究還是像是缺乏了什麼。賀呈不善言辭，習慣傾聽，陳寸也不懂賀呈工作上的點點滴滴，他們之間的溝通，好像就也只是單純地停在了日常生活的方面。  
陳寸懷了孕，除了去醫院看看奶奶之外，就是在家裏安心養胎，可是他覺得家裏太安靜了，他還是喜歡吵吵闹闹的家，足夠有生氣。  
他坐在沙發上，一下一下地摸著還扁平的肚子，眼睛瞧著客廳那扇漂亮的落地窗，外面的小院子有幾株茉莉花，突兀地，坐落有一小枝金桔。他砸吧砸吧嘴，覺出些澀味來。不相稱。他想。原來是不相稱。  
賀呈回家回得晚，陳寸已經躺到床上睡了。賀呈走過去看了一眼，便收拾了衣服往浴室裏去了。  
陳寸睜開眼睛，外面的月光灑進來，他耳朵裏是浴室裏的水聲。  
他只是突然地不快樂了。  
床頭櫃上的手機突然響起來了，陳寸已經熟悉了這部手機的各種操作，也不再需要由賀呈來完成什麼。他接起電話，只說了兩句，他的大腦就完全空了――“陳先生，請儘快到醫院來吧！”  
賀呈從浴室裏出來，就看見陳寸哭著翻東西換衣服。“怎麼了？”他的內心有些許的猜測。  
“奶奶……奶奶……”陳寸哭得話都說不完整。賀呈已經明白，套上衣服就帶著他去醫院。  
醫生下了兩次病危通知書，陳寸的神經完全緊繃，一刻都不敢放鬆地盯著手術室的門。他抓著賀呈的手，越抓越緊，但是他自己卻完全沒有感覺。  
莫關山坐在他對面，嘴巴裏一直唸叨，賀天抱著他，小聲地安慰。  
等到天亮了，晨光擱淺在醫院的長椅上，手術室的門終於推開了。  
陳寸紅著眼睛，靜靜地看著慢慢向他走過來的醫生。他什麼都聽不見，只能看到醫生拉下衛生口罩後露出的嘴巴一開一合。  
然後，莫關山就撲了上去。  
莫關山面色不爽而猙獰，手抓著醫生的衣領子，青筋突突地跳。  
陳寸遠遠地聽到什麼，又好像是沒有聽到。眼前一黑，他什麼都不知道了。  
他醒來時已是日落黃昏，夕陽餘暉照得白色被子一片火紅。沒有風，一切都是那麽安靜。  
他淚流滿面。  
賀呈進來的時候手上提著飄香的粥，陳寸沒有回頭，固執地看著窗外那殘餘的紅，他很安靜。  
賀呈放下了所有的東西，抱住陳寸，“我在這裏。”他說。  
陳寸的手搭在賀呈的腰上，若有似無地蹭了蹭他的肩窩。他的喉嚨乾澀難忍，吞嚥下的東西都是苦的，他聽話，他沒說話。  
莫關山去處理了後續的事宜，不說現在陳寸懷著孕，當下也不可能讓他親自來處理，太過殘忍。他無力地靠在賀天的肩膀上，賀天拍了拍他的後背，無聲地輕嘆。

葬禮上陳寸也很安靜，賀呈撐著一把黑色的傘站在他的身邊，小心地護住他。  
陳寸的眼睛紅腫，但也沒有哭，眼睛盯著墓碑上那張微笑的臉，手上的一束白色的野菊花是奶奶的最愛。他面無表情，就那樣靜靜地站著。  
莫關山難免擔心，又怕說太多惹他難過，只告訴他要注意身體，無論是賀呈，還是肚子裏的孩子，都需要他。  
陳寸點點頭，輕輕地“嗯”了一聲。  
醫生說陳寸的心情太過抑鬱，可能容易出事情。賀呈便倍加小心，沒去公司，在家陪著陳寸。  
“看會兒電視吧，我去做飯。”他摸了摸陳寸的臉，輕輕地吻在他的嘴角。  
陳寸點點頭，拿著遙控器隨便地轉了一個電視台。看了只一會兒就按掉轉成別的電視節目。  
“之前聽到別人討論，我覺得有一部你會喜歡的，我找給你看吧。”賀呈包裹著陳寸的手，按著他手裏的遙控器。  
陳寸只看了他一眼，也沒有說話。  
“如果不喜歡的話就再換，好不好？”賀呈抱著他揉了揉。  
陳寸的目光轉向電視，“嗯”了一聲。  
賀呈在心裏稍稍松了口氣，起身去做飯。  
除此之外，陳寸都太過安靜了，誰都沒有辦法知道他平靜的外面下藏著怎樣漩渦的頭腦風暴。賀呈也無法得知，儘管他還是照顧得很小心翼翼，但是一個月後的陳寸還是流產了。  
產前抑鬱，親人去世的打擊，陳寸終究還是又一次地躺在當初原封不動一般的房間裏，白色的窗簾和白色的床，但是窗外是烏雲的黑色，要下雨了。  
陳寸默不作聲地流淚，賀呈陪在他身邊。賀呈的眼睛滿是倦色，青絡的胡茬勾連著下巴，他握著陳寸的手，也沒有說話。  
在陳寸的心裏，他想要賀呈說話，說什麽都好，更好的就是罵他一頓，罵他不愛惜身體，罵他殺了孩子。但是賀呈沒有，他就坐在旁邊安靜地陪他。  
過了一會兒，賀呈站起來，“我去買飯，乖乖等我回來，好不好？”  
陳寸拉住他的手指，淚眼婆娑地看著他。  
賀呈俯下身，在他眉心輕輕吻了一下，“我很快回來。”  
陳寸斂下眉睫，鬆開了手。  
“好。”他聽見自己說。  
賀呈出去了，房間像是沉浸在了靜潭裏。白色的燈微微發光，外面有閃電。

陳寸會笑了，這好像是一件好事。  
莫關山摸著他的頭，說他想通了就好。  
陳寸咧開嘴，說了一聲“好”。  
賀呈還是有些擔心，反正假期還長，他就乾脆一直在家裏陪著他。  
還是像往常一樣，陳寸又乖又聽話，跟他說話，陪他看電視看財經新聞。  
“呈哥，我想喝牛奶。”陳寸依偎在賀呈的懷裏，眸中有波光流轉。  
“好。”賀呈就要站起來，“我……”  
“我去就好了。”陳寸朝他笑笑。  
“嗯。”  
過了一會兒，陳寸端著一杯牛奶過來，又窩到賀呈的懷裏。看著電視，他喝了兩口溫牛奶，剩下的全給了賀呈。  
看了一會兒，他們就去睡覺了。  
陳寸醒來，賀呈還睡得很熟，他坐起來，摸著賀呈的臉和胡茬，“你愛我嗎？”  
他又自顧自笑起來，“你不愛我。”  
“你跟我結婚，就是因為可憐我，對不對？”  
“你總是說我容易被人欺負，”他頓了一下，笑了，“對啊，我老是被人欺負。”  
“所以你也欺負我可憐，對吧？”  
“你根本就不愛我。”  
陳寸下了定論，起床出去了。

賀呈捂著疼痛欲裂的腦袋爬起來，手機已經震響了不知許久，掉在了地上。身邊的床鋪沒有人，被窩裏也是一片涼。  
賀呈心下一沉。  
他衝出了房間，連地上的手機都沒有撿。樓上有哭聲，賀呈當機立斷衝上去。  
陳寸站在椅子上哭到沒邊，天邊是一片紫黑，茫茫不見其他色彩。  
他的手垂在身體兩側，手機的屏幕還亮著，莫關山著急忙慌的聲音衝破，甚至帶上了哀求的顫音。  
賀呈沒有思考，徑直衝上去，抱住他的腰，“不要這樣……”他的呼吸差點都要停了。他的力氣大，把陳寸從上面拖了下來，死死地鎖在懷裏，“求你了……”  
陳寸哭得上氣不接下氣，“……為什麼……你…你不愛我？……為什麼……”他抓著賀呈的手臂，手機掉到了地上，“為什麼？……”他哭得猛，“為什麼奶奶要走？……為什麼孩子…也不願意留下來？……”  
“是我……我殺了他……”  
他越發纖瘦了，縮在賀呈的懷裏顫抖，眼淚鼻涕怎麼都止不住。  
“不是你的錯，”賀呈的心被緊緊地揪著，陳寸的哭聲狠狠地在他心上刮下一刀又一刀，“不是你的錯……”  
是我的錯，是我對你的關注還不夠，是我沒有辦法保護好你，是我的錯。  
“我愛你。”賀呈抱緊他，擦掉他面上的淚，吻他的唇。  
他現在也很混亂，他曾以為自己好歹比陳寸多活了幾年，他曾以為自己能夠承受這一些。可是原來他沒有辦法。連愛人有想死的心，他都沒有辦法立刻察覺到。  
他該有多痛苦？  
他該有多無助？  
原來他並不能讓他放心地依靠。  
“我愛你，我愛你。”除了這一句話，他不知道當下還能說什麼。  
他把陳寸抱起來，走下了樓。陳寸哭到脫力，已經累得睡了。  
賀呈將他安置好，撿起手機撥了號給賀天，告訴他們沒事了。其實有事沒事他心裏也沒有底，但他期望的是沒事。  
陳寸時不時還抽泣著，賀呈抱著他，一句一句地安撫：“我在。我愛你。”  
今晚的情形太混亂，對他來說也太恐怖。那是火燒的鐵烙印，深刻入骨。  
賀呈再也睡不著，抱著陳寸等天亮。  
接下來的日子里，賀呈更是贴著陳寸贴得緊緊的，晚上也會失眠，一但睡覺就是夢見陳寸站在椅子上準備跳下去的樣子，偶爾瞇一下眼睛也不會超過十五分鍾。  
陳寸的行動也很單調，吃飯，睡覺，看電視，除此之外也不知道做什麼好。  
陳寸的心掩了一層灰，他也不知道要怎麼擦掉它。賀呈一直在他身邊，白天照顧他，夜裏守著他，他都知道，可是他現在迴應不了。  
莫關山偶爾也會來，看看他，陪他說說話就走。陳寸知道他忙，所以也沒有說什麼。  
他讓他們這樣擔心。  
陳寸蜷起腿，窩在沙發的角落。  
外面轟隆炸響了一道雷，雨突然瓢潑而下。賀呈出了小院子，拉了擋雨的棚布遮在院子的小植物上。  
陳寸就這樣看著他，他的頭髮被雨淋濕，身上穿著的雨衣上灌流的雨水哗啦啦的，突然地，陳寸看到，賀呈拉了兩層擋雨布蓋在當初他種下的那一小枝金桔上。  
陳寸的眼淚奪眶而出，他奔過去，抱住從院子裏進來的賀呈，貼著他的脖子哭。  
賀呈只當他怕雷，抱著他哄著，“我在這裏，不用怕。”  
是啊，哪有什麼好怕的呢？  
有賀呈在啊。  
他愛賀呈。  
賀呈也同樣愛著他。  
為什麼他會覺得賀呈不愛他呢？  
他竟然讓賀呈這樣擔心他。  
他看著賀呈，這幾個月下來，賀呈不也瘦了很多，胡茬刮了又冒，眼底的青黑清晰可見，眸中的情意濃厚，他為什麼會看不到呢？  
他踮起腳，主動去吻他，他不要他擔心，他不要他害怕，他要告訴他，他不會走，“賀呈…賀呈……”  
“嗯，我在。”賀呈也應他。  
“我愛你。”陳寸迫不及待地告訴他，“對不起。”  
“我也愛你。”賀呈摟緊他。

雨後初晴。  
賀呈醒過來，他昨天抱著陳寸好好地睡了一覺，現在感覺精神好了許多。兀地，他坐起來，陳寸不在。  
有香氣飘进来，骨溜兒躥進鼻孔。  
賀呈看向門，陳寸站在那裏，穿著睡衣，瞇著眼睛看他，“我煮了粥。”  
賀呈翻身下床，走過去攬住他，他在他頸間深深地吸了一口氣，才略微放鬆下來。  
陳寸的手臂環上他的腰，“起床吃飯了，要記得刷牙，還有刮鬍子。”  
“好。”賀呈鬆開他，摸著他的臉，親吻他的嘴角後才去了浴室。  
陳寸摸著嘴唇笑起來。  
賀呈又從浴室探出頭來，“陳寸。”  
“嗯？”陳寸看他。  
“我愛你。”賀呈道。  
“嗯。”陳寸咧開嘴，“我也是。”  
擋雨布已經收起來了，陽光正好，金桔和茉莉的葉子上都跳躍著光。


End file.
